


Home

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Crime Family, Criminal Castiel, Criminal Dean, Happy Ending, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Murder, Naive Castiel, Oblivious Castiel, One Shot, Prison, Prison Sex, Story with porn, Winchester crime family, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't exactly the best criminal ever. The most he has ever done was cash his dearly departed grandmother's social security checks. On his way to his hawaiian vacations on the tax payers dime, he stumbles on a sting opperation he is convinced is for him. Taking hostage young fancy dressed man named Dean....Who the cops are really after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Castiel**

 

 

Walking through the airport, a hawaiian shirt wearing man quickly moved through it, his blue eyes scanning the area as he walked. Something was wrong. Dead wrong. He hadn't seen security in the last ten minutes. Something was dead wrong.

 

So that crazy guy shuffling around the airport in a obvious panic? That was Castiel Novak. If you haven't heard of him, he would be surprised, but in reality? No one would. Castiel Novak, a very small time criminal, who's only crime would be cashing his dearly departed grandmother's social security checks, making about a grand every two weeks, he thinks it's only a matter of time before the cops catch on and the almost empty airport, with no security in sight made him believe they finally caught on.

 

His eyes scanned the crowd, his eyes catching to the obvious man talking into his wrist, pretending to be reading the newspaper which wasn't fooling him. Castiel moved to hid behind a cement support beam panting trying to catch his breath. Castiel needed to get out of there, needed a cover, they were for sure just looking for him. Maybe the obvious presence of another would throw them off his trail?

Castiel's eyes falling onto the perfect cover, a man in a beautifully tailored suit. His long coat draped over his arm, held a elegance and grace that made him intimidating. Others would have picked another target, maybe someone forgettable. Why castiel chose to pin the top of a water bottle against the man with the loudest presence in the room is beyond capable knowledge or common sense.

"Don't move." Castiel stated as the man slightly tensed, his head moved slightly as he attempted to see castiel. "I said don't move." The man turned his face back to face forward. "...Look, I'm not going to hurt you, but the cops are after me."

"Lucky you." The man scoffed. "what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"I need you to act as my friend or something, they might over look me with another person." Castiel hissed. "once i'm out of the doors, ill let you go and you'll never see me again."

"So soon? I feel like we were getting along so well." The man stated sarcastically.

"R-really?" Castiel smiled missing the obvious sarcasm, the man lightly rolled his eyes.

"...I actually have a plane to catch so...?" The man stated obviously wanting for this hostage thing to hurry up.

"Sorry." Castiel whispered as he started leading him towards the exit, he was almost home free. The door in sight as he quickened their paces when a man moved in front of them holding out a NYPD badge. "...shit."

"Hands up, boy." The cop pulled out his cuffs twirling it on his finger as Castiel groaned putting his hands up closing his eyes cursing. Waiting for the metal cuffs to tighten on his wrist when none came, he opened his eyes seeing handcuffs being tightened on his hostages wrist. "You're going away for a long time, Kid." The green eyed hostage let out a bored sigh, before starting to be lead away.

 

 

There are exactly three things to be known about Castiel Novak who stood frozen watching them drag away the freckled gentlemen. Castiel had an IQ of one hundred and forty, which helped castiel retain everything he's ever seen. Which has come in handy in very random situations like remembering when bills were due or how exactly a zipper works...though he never seen a real purpose for his talents.

The second was Castiel's inability to process social cues, and of course the obvious sarcasm. Which got him in trouble in school as a child, when his obviousness was seen as disrespect. It made it hard for him to make friends, people thought he was weird and couldn't understand him...he has gotten use to people not liking him....

The third was his gigantic heart, which was about to get him into trouble right-

 

"Wait!" Castiel called to the cop, who stopped turning his attention to him. The freckled man also paused turning to look at him, as the cop held tightly to his handcuffs. "Look, officer you got the wrong man." The Brunette blinked in surprise, as the cop looked castiel up and down chuckling softly.

"...No, I'm sure I got the right guy." The cop chuckled giving the man's cuffs a light yank, who groaned in protest. "Just head home, Kid-"

"Officer, it was me who has been fraudulently cashing my deceased grandmothers checks, not him. He's just some innocent guy I got wrapped up in this, and I apologize for it. I should have been a man, and turned myself instead of getting this guy involved. Arrest me. Not him." Castiel breathed feeling one hundred times better for coming clean about the whole thing. When the cop blinked in surprise, exchanging a glance with the prisoner who looked just as confused as him before turning back to look at Castiel.

"...arrest him too." The cop stated nonchalantly as castiel yelped at the cop that forced his hands behind his back before cuffing him.

"T-Too?! H-Hey! Let him go! He's innocent!" Castiel yelled as he was being walked out of the airport, right behind them when they were about to be separated into different cars Castiel called out to the green eyed man who was being put into the police car. "I promise! I'll make this up to you! No matter what happens, I'll protect you-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean**

 

 

The green eyed man sighed in annoyance as the police car slammed in his face, welcomed to the silence before the drivers door opened and the officer climbed in. When his door slammed, the officer lightly chuckled shaking his head.

"You? Innocent? What a laugh. That guy's an idiot." The officer laughed.

"Just drive, crowley." The prisoner scoffed annoyed.

"What got your panties in a bunch?" Crowley laughed louder. "Mad I made fun of your dumb ass boyfriend?"

"Look, I'm entitled to one phone call and the longer this shit show takes, the longer it takes me to be a free man as sue you and the department for harassment." The green eyed snapped as Crowley chuckled staring the car.

"I wasnt kidding when I said we got you good. We have a witness, luckily for us someone squealed... wouldn't be surprised if you get life." Crowley smirked his eyes watched dean in the rear view who looked panicked. "What do you say to that, Dean?"

"I think it says somewhere in the miranda rights that I have the right to remain silent." Dean stated coldly as Crowley laughed.

"Think your boyfriend back there will be upset?" Crowley teased as he started driving the car. "Such a innocent man as you getting life?"

"He's not my boyfriend." dean mumbled as he glanced out of the window, glad for the silence that welcomed them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stood as soon as his lawyer entered the interrogation room, moving to him he quickly hugged him. Which the man returned in a hard hug, before the two moved to sit down.

"How fucked am i, sammy?" Dean breathed glancing towards the two way mirror, trying to keep his voice down.

"Royally." Sam chuckled running his fingers through his hair. "Someone is singing like a canary, Dean."

"Who?" Dean scoffed obviously upset.

"Do you really believe we would be having his conversation if I knew?" Sam scoffed.

"I want them dead." Dean hissed quietly as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. I'm working on it." Sam breathed as Dean looked at him softly.

"...You, Jesse and Dad Okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, whoever squealed seems to be keeping us under their belt. They just turned on you." Sam looked down, as Dean nodded relieved.

"Good." Dean smiled softly.

"Dean, there is nothing good about this." Sam frowned.

"At least I'll get street cred." Dean joked.

"This isn't the time to joke, Dean." Sam sighed.

"I'm going to prison, Sam. Its a good time as any." Dean leaned back in the chair.

"...I'll get you out." Sam promised.

" And I have faith you will." Dean smiled. "Till then, lets talk realistic."

"...They will transfer you to Hunts prison." Sam sighed. "Lucky for you, we have plenty of loyals in there...Though your reputation should be enough."

"I'm sure it will be." Dean chuckled at his misfortune growing silent before Dean leaned in. "...Find the Canary." Dean stated coldly, as Sam nodded before standing. An officer came in collecting Dean, who let them take him away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel**

 

Prison processing was...a new thing. Not that Castiel ever wanted to mention it again. Castiel only found relief when he finally was assigned to his bunk. He got bunk 3D which was conveniently the bottom bunk. Which made castiel a bit more happy, since he had a whole thing with heights. Castiel instantly finding that one solid amount of comfort in a bed that was just his, instantly moved to make his bed, making sure the bed was made perfectly before he crashed into his burying his face into his hard lumpy pillow. Letting out the bed he didn't know he was holding, when the sound of someone entering his room made him turn his head and look. Familiar green eyes blinked at him coldly, seeming amused by the whole situation as castiel sat up.

 

"You?!" Castiel choked out. "They arrested you?" Dean said nothing moving to place his things on the top bunk, moving to touch the pillow, but it flattened by his touch. Dean grabbed castiel's pillow, testing it before taking it and tossing castiel his old one. "...I'm sorry, You must hate me, this is all my fault. If I didn't drag you into this, you'd be free."

Dean pulled himself onto the top bunch, opening the pillow that was lightly stitched, finding a bag of toothpaste, toothbrush, soap and other necessities, one of great valued items were the cigarettes which were crushed when castiel buried his face into the pillow. Dean let out a sigh pulling out something from the bag and sliding it in his sleeve before angrily shoving them into his pillow, as castiel still rambled some sort of apology. Dean then turning his attention to castiel, ready to say something when guard bagged on their cell.

"Lunch Time, maggots." The guard called as Dean closed his mouth again. Hopping down from his bed, he moved to the open cell, Castiel still following.

"I promise, till your sentence is over, I will protect you." Castiel repeated as they walked down the prison halls.

"Heard you the first time." Dean sighed in annoyance.

"No but see, you don't understand. I've been reading up on prison, I got all the whosit and what its down. Just stick by me, and you'll be set." Castiel stated as they entered the main hall. "Step one." Castiel cleared his throat. " Excuse me! Prisoners of this lovely prison!"

"what are you doing?" Dean asked looking at him like he was an idiot.

"This man here, is my-" Castiel paused using his fingers as quotations. "Prison bitch." Dean raised an eyebrow, as the men chuckled and laughed. "If you mess with him, you mess with me. Understandable?" Castiel's eyes scanned the room before picking up a prisoner's milk. "...and to prove my point with step two." Castiel moved to the biggest tallest guy in the room pouring milk on his head. The man stood abruptly, ready to kill the blue eyed man, when Castiel back away swallowing but stood his ground.

"YOU AND YOUR BITCH ARE DEAD!" The man growled ready to kill the blue eyed man, but a glimmer of silver behind castiel caught his eye. Dean stood emotionlessly lightly flashing him a small knife in his sleeve unbeknownst to castiel, upon seeing it the man instantly shut up before grumbling and moving to sit down. Castiel panted letting the air he held out of his lungs, happily smiling at his accomplishment.

"S-See?" Castiel laughed in disbelief as Dean softly smiled at the man's innocences, shaking his head.

"Good job, boy wonder." Dean tried to hide his smile, happily amused by him. "Let's go, you can protect me in the food line, I'm starving."

"O-Okay!" Castiel smiled as he followed happily behind Dean, who didn't belittle his effort and for the first time castiel felt...accomplished.

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean**

 

Dean sat at the table lightly examining the food before him. Unknown gunk number one. Two was even more questionable, but the third was a pudding cup. There was no way they could have fucked that up. Dean happily started partaking of that first, downing his pudding happily. Forgetting where he was at that moment till a pudding cup slid over to him. Dean paused seeing the pudding cup, before bringing his attention to Castiel who softly smiled at him.

"Here. You seem to enjoy yours." Castiel stated. "Have mine."

"...really?" Dean glanced him over.

"You didn't seem to look very happily at the beef stew and squash sides." Castiel stated looking back to organizing his tableware, cleaning the plastic spork.

"You know what this is?" Dean asked as castiel started separating the ingredients of the stew.

"The ingredients are easy to figure out. Once you separate them there is only a handful of recipes that take this ingredients." Castiel mumbled. "Eighty six calories in one ounce. sixty one percent fat, Zero carbs, thirty nine percent protein."

"...I can't tell if you are an absolute genius or completely crazy." Dean breathed in amazement as Castiel looked ashamed, lightly holding himself. "...It's a compliment. Promise....It's actually really cool."

"...really?" Castiel looked at him as Dean nodded. "Thanks...oh...I...never got your name."

"You mean besides my maiden name? Prison bitch?" Dean teased as Castiel gave him a confused look. "....Kidding."

"I-I knew that." Castiel looked down blushing.

"Dean." Dean smiled pulling open the lid off his pudding, licking the lid as Castiel watched him hesitantly before shyly looking away.

"Castiel." Castiel breathed running his fingers through his hair as he went back to separating his stew.

"...That's a mouthful." Dean chuckled as Castiel paused his movements looking down.

" I-I know...everyone says that. Y-you can just call me Cas." Castiel was embarrassed by his long name.

"No way...I like it. It's cool..." Dean smiled taking a bite of Castiel's pudding, he missed castiel's blush that formed his cheeks as he softly smiled into his food. Dean vocally spoke castiel's name a couple times before nodding his acceptance, digging into his pudding just as Castiel started to eat his food.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel - month one**

 

 

"What's on the menu today?" Dean stated sitting down next to castiel, who had already started to separate his food as always. Concentrating on it, he focused on only separating. It was his thing. He had to separate his food before he was able to eat it. Dean didn't seem to mind, which made castiel more open about it instead of trying to hide it over the month of being here. It was actually, easier than he thought and believe it or not...Castiel made a friend.

"Roasted Cilantro Lime Butter Corn, an apple and Pistachio Pudding Salad." Castiel stated, mumbling the stats as Dean groaned sliding the food away, before holding out an apple to castiel. Castiel glanced up slightly.

"For the pudding." Dean smiled a wink as castiel held his breath, watching as Dean made eye contact with a guard who nodded towards him. "Hey, wonder boy. I'll be back."

"O-okay." Castiel smiled affectionately at the nickname, as Dean softly patted his back. Castiel watched Dean start down the hall, as the guard slowly followed after. Dean had started calling him boy wonder, and Castiel was ninety six percent sure it wasn't mocking too! It was his first real nickname. Castiel looked back down at the apple dean had gave him smiling softly, when the apple was taken out of his hand. "Hey! Thats mine!"

"Where's your little bitch, now?" The man Castiel had poured milk on his first day, chuckled biting the apple. "Still think you are the baddest little pipsqueak here?" Castiel was grabbed by his shirt, Castiel cried out as he was pinned against the wall. Think Castiel. What exactly did the book say about situations like these?

"When faced with a confrontation with a prisoner, it is best to use the possum technic." Castiel mumbled as he tried to play dead in his arms. Letting his body go ragdoll, the man looked at him confused before he busted up laughing.

"What a fucking retard." The man laughed louder. "Yo! You retarded or something?" He shook Castiel, not getting a response he shook him harder. "Hello! Earth to retar-" The man's laughter cut short as a small blade pressed against his throat, the man whimpered as his eyes fell onto a very pissed Dean.  
The man slowly set Castiel down, putting his arms up in show of peace as dean pulled the knife away. Dean watched angrily as the man walked away taking a cocky stride towards the yard.

"You okay, boy wonder?" Dean asked concerned as Castiel opened his eyes and looked around blinking.

"Wow. It worked." Castiel smiled proudly as Dean blinked in surprise. "See dean this is why you gotta stick with me. I got a prisoner to go away non confrontationally." Dean softly smiled as he ruffled castiel's hair.

"Good going, boy wonder." Dean chuckled putting an arm around his shoulders.

"He stole the apple you gave me." Castiel frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll get you another." Dean smiled as they walked back down the hall to their cell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean**

 

The next morning, dean was listening to castiel talk about what exactly the food he was claiming was edible was. He smiled watching castiel separate his food breaking down everything he could tell was in it.

His favorite thing was listening to castiel explain the things his mind sped through. Processing so much in so little time. He wasn't sure when castiel just became his normal, but he was.

A loud scream of pain and crashing of dishes caused everyone's attention but Dean's as he pushed cigarettes into the hand of the man who walked by.

"SOMEONE PUT FUCKING GLASS IN HIS FOOD!" One man yelped as blood poured onto the floor rapidly. The man held his mouth, as officers came rushing over to retrieve the man.

"That's the guy that stole my apple." Castiel glanced up lightly before moving to focus on separating his food again. "I hope he is okay."

"He seemed like such a nice guy....wonder who on earth would do such a terrible thing." Dean mumbled watching as the bloody man's eyes met dean's in a silent warning before he was helped into a wheelchair.

"...was that sarcasm, Dean? He's an asshole, remember? " Castiel stated looking at him confused.

"...don't ever change." Dean chuckled as he patted castiel's shoulder and castiel couldn't help but smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean - month two**

 

 

"Dean! W-Wait!" Castiel panted lagging behind as Dean paused running in pace. "I'm going to lay right here and die."

"And here I thought you don't do sarcasm." Dean laughed as Castiel wheezed.

"I-I don't." Castiel panted as he started to go down but dean caught him. Holding castiel up as castiel caught his breath. They did this every afternoon during their outside time. Run around the yard for a hour or two, kept them busy during their last two months living here. Running the yard made dean almost forget that he was on his second month of his sentence.

Castiel buried his face into Dean's chest panting and flushed not yet use to the running as Dean softly blushed. Dean looked away, as he wrapped his arms around castiel's smaller frame. Letting the smaller man catch his breath, as he soothed his back.

"Can you continue?" Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no. Dean sighed softly pulling away, to offer his back to castiel.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked confused.

"Just get on." Dean rolled his eyes as castiel didn't hesitate to listen. When castiel was secure on his back, Dean stood starting to walk them back towards the main doors back to the prison rec yard. "See?"

"...this is nice." Castiel stated as he caught his breath."...I'm not heavy am I?"

"Nah." Dean smiled softly, as castiel smiled as well, a guard sitting a bit away reading a newspaper looked up noticing they were touching. About to say something, when he noticed who they were and said nothing returning to reading. Dean practically owned the prison at this point, no one argued. No one made noise. If they started to get a little flaky, they would get an additional payment. Though most were already loyal to the Winchester family, Dean had it well here compared to most because of who he was.

Dean Winchester came from a long line of criminals, His ancestors could be traced back to the greatest criminals, the most famous. One of them smart enough to turn a family of low life criminals into a crime family.

"I'm sorry you missed your flight." Castiel breathed against his neck,as Dean started to laugh.

"Still on that?" Dean looked back at him.

"I tend to dwell." Castiel stated sadly.

"Look, I promise you. I didn't mind missing my flight at all." Dean stated. "In fact I didn't really want to go in the first place."

"Why pay to go then?" Castiel asked as Dean looked down.

"Because I promised." Dean breathed. It was quiet for a long time before castiel spoke, getting dean didn't want to talk about it.

"...Why are you so nice to me?" Castiel asked unable to look at dean. "I'm...weird. Normally people don't like bothering with me...but you go out of your way to sit with me during meals, You hang out with me in your spare time and...you talk to me till I fall asleep....I just don't get it...It's illogical." Dean softly let him down at the entrance before turning to look at him.

"Maybe I just like you, Castiel." Dean stated with a smile lightly cupping castiel's chin running his thumb over his lips. "Nothing got to be logical about it." Dean let go after a few moments before turning and walking inside, Castiel blushed watching him go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel - Month three**

 

 

Dean laid sleeping in his bed chest rising and falling as the moon danced against his skin, Castiel couldn't sleep, sometimes he stand near the barred window and stare out. Sometimes though he'd never admit it, he watched Dean. Softly taking in his freckles, counting each one. It was easier when he was sleeping but for some reason he couldn't make up his mind on a answer to how many. Did Dean have one hundred and twenty one or one hundred and twenty two? Dean wasn't sleeping peacefully, he kept tossing and turning under his covers. He normally slept well but at least once every couple weeks he had troubles.

Dean stirred as he slowly opened his eyes, not noticing castiel's presence as he rubbed his face with a groan. As he sat up, panting, just taking time to himself before he noticed Castiel was holding out a towel to him.

"...Thanks." Dean stated taking it and wiping his sweaty skin.

"You okay?" Castiel glanced him over, taking in his almost naked appearance. His clothes mostly discarded when he slept, the only remnant of clothes was his underwear. Castiel respectfully looked away quickly.

"Peachy." Dean breathed with a fake smile but castiel stared unwavered very seriously. "...That was sarcasm."

"I got that, Dean. There is no way to take 'peachy' any other way but sarcasm. I mean, how can you be a fruit." Castiel stated very seriously as Dean softly chuckled before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I...I had a dream about my mom." Dean confessed in the silence. "...She's...the one I was going to see...." Castiel said nothing blinking innocently at dean obviously confused, as he moved to sit next to dean on his top bunk.

"...I don't understand...You...seem upset." Castiel looked him over with concern.

"...Its because my dreams with my mother are never good..." Dean smiled sadly. "...She's really sick...all my dreams are of her passing."

"Maybe she'll get better, Dean..." Castiel hesitantly moved to put his hands over deans.

"...No....She won't." Dean stated softly looking down. "...Cancer. Terminal...They gave her at most a year."

"Dean. I-I'm so sorry." Castiel choked out not sure what to say. This was all his fault Dean wasn't with his mother. If they didn't think dean was part of his criminal fraud..."T-This is all my doing."

"Stop. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to blame yourself....I told you because I blame myself." Dean chuckled sadly. "...I...didn't want to see her...the day at the airport...I was debating about going home...What a asshole I am right? Not wanting to see my dying mother..."

"There's more to it than that and you know it." Castiel gave his hand a squeeze as Dean was quiet for a long time.

"I...don't want to see her...sickly...fragile...dying...I don't want that to be the last memory I have of my mother..." Dean looked down at their hands, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as though trying to stop himself from crying. "I-I want to remember her for her strength, her...ability to run the family business and still be a good mom." Dean chuckled softly before smiling. "I remember once she packed lunches for my brother and I, not even a hour into school she came to pick us up panicking because she accidentally put dynamite in one of our lunches instead of our sandwiches. We all couldn't stop laughing."

"Wait, did you say dynamite?" Castiel asked confused blinking.

"Uh...I mean dynamite...peanut and butter sandwiches!" Dean laughed nervously. "It was our code name for it....My brothers...allergic." Dean cleared his throat at his lie as castiel nodded believing it.

"Dean...I don't think you're an asshole..." Castiel whispered. "...when my grandma died...I couldn't bring myself to go to her funeral...I took whatever money didn't go to the funeral and went to comic con instead...I just...couldn't see her like that...in the ground..." Castiel felt tears slid down his face. "All i ever had was my grandmother growing up...her death...her killer free on bail...I just..." Dean softly cupped his face, wiping castiel's tears away with his thumbs as they stared into each others eyes for a long time in silence.

Castiel did the math, he was seventy three percent sure Dean leaned in first, at least twenty percent sure he did, and seven percent sure he was in a coma and this was all a dream. Why would Dean lean in? Why would dean stare at his lips leaning in? Did he have something on his face?

Dean paused seeing the panic and confusion on castiel's face, stopping from leaning in he softly pulled back an inch. Slowly taking his hands away from castiel's face, taking a moment to compose himself, looking away. Castiel didn't know what was actually going through his mind at the given moment but he cupped dean's face making him look up, their eyes met for a long time before castiel's lips slowly met Dean's.

In that second, castiel had lost his first kiss to a beautiful man with beautiful green eyes, expecting the worse once Dean reacted. Maybe he...didn't mean to hint kissing castiel? Maybe there was something on his face dean was going to wipe off...with his mouth? Or maybe Dean meant to just hug him?

The mental panic forgotten, as Dean's lips slowly moved with his, the kiss still beautifully slow and...tasting. Not sure exactly their comfort zones or what this was but when dean's hand tangled in castiel's hair, Castiel never imagined how fucking amazing the feel of someone lightly tugging at your hair. Castiel met the kiss a bit harder, Dean fucking amazingly beautifully overly cutely moaned in surprise. Castiel pressed harder against him, and god, castiel's hands touched dean's muscle chest with hesitation, definitely wishing right now castiel wished he looked this amazing shirtless.

Castiel could feel Dean's hand slid up under his shirt, just resting on the exposed skin from castiel's top slightly raising. God, dean's fingers gripping his hip? He honestly at this moment wished those fingerprints would burn into his skin and stay there forever.

The kissed was hard and needing, as Dean softly attempted to lower castiel back onto his bed. Castiel let out a whimpering moan, putting his hands back in order to have some sense of balance and stability, being too close to the edge castiel accidentally leaning back onto his hand. Not realizing he had over shot the bed, being so focused on the kiss. He didn't notice it was too late and had already tumbled off the bed with a loud bang.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as his failed attempt to catch castiel and castiel sat on the floor blushing deep red with embarrassment of his failed attempt at being normal for fucking once. Normal people can lower themselves back on the bed without falling out of the fucking bed. Ruining the mood and the moment, his first attempt at normal was a complete fucking failure.

"You okay?" Dean asked looking down at him worried as Castiel looked everywhere but at Dean.

"Y-Yeah...I-It's late...I should..." Castiel choked out embarrassed for sure thinking Dean wanted nothing more with him after falling out of the bed and ruining the mood. He quickly scrambled to his bed pulling the covers over his head as he tried to hold back the tears. He heard Dean sit unmoving for a long while on the top bunk, before Dean slowly laid down in bed. When Dean's breath evened out in sleep, Castiel broke into a mess of tears wishing for once he wasn't such a fucking disaster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean- Month four**

 

Castiel never brought up the kiss, and Dean didn't want to pressure him to. He kept quiet about it. Never hinted his feelings for the dumb idiot, though it was oddly...heartbreaking. Dean found himself just watching castiel, focused on him most of the time which made him feel so fucking desperate and love sick.

Castiel lightly picked at his food, talking about something that Dean was too unfocused to be able to tell you what exactly castiel was talking about. Dean however nodded and respectfully looked like he was listening at least. Castiel glanced up from separating his food, before looking back down only to shoot his eyes up looking upset by something behind him.

Dean's eyes instantly moved to follow Castiel's gaze to the new prison transfers entering, one gentleman in particular looked back at castiel, smirking. Making a kiss motion with his lips, before he chuckled and continued his walk to the line.

"You know him?" Dean asked softly as he returned his gaze to Castiel, who had tears sliding down his face, he didn't give dean a answer before quickly getting up and leaving. Dean slowly got up, following him out, as the man watched with a giant smirk on his face. Castiel moved to their cell, sliding down the wall and buried his face into his knees as he cried. "Castiel?"

Dean moved to take a seat next to castiel who only raised his head lightly at his presence.

"Carter...he's the man who killed my grandmother..." Castiel choked out wiping his tears. "I was a witness at his trial...He...hurt her...bad...Dean." Dean moved to hold castiel, castiel sobbed loudly into his chest. "I hate him, Dean. I hate him."

Dean held him close, listening castiel sob loudly, rubbing his back comfortingly. Castiel cried himself out he slowly lifting his head to look at Dean. Dean cupped his face softly kissing his tears away, as Castiel hiccuped upset, gripping Dean's shirt tightly.

"Don't do that! W-Why do you kiss me?" Castiel sobbed upset. "There is no logical reason to bother with me. No logical reason to kiss me. Why do you do it? I-I don't understand-" Dean softly smiled running his thumb over Castiel's cheek.

"Shut up." Dean stated playfully as he pulled castiel into a soft kiss, Castiel didn't react for a moment in shock, before castiel kissed him back roughly. Pulling Dean closer, as castiel fumbled to find a place for his hands, but castiel slowly found his rhythm, softly gripping Dean's shirt as the kiss slowed to a soft easy kisses.

 

 

 

 

Carter folded the laundry, sighing to himself as he tossed some clothes into the washing machine. He sighed missing Dean enter the room, the other three men took notice pausing their actions to glance up. Dean lightly signalled them to go, gripping the shank tightly in his hand. The men quietly walked out of the room, but Carter hadn't noticed just still tossing clothes into the washing machine.

Dean moved to him, moving to stab him but he didn't expect to be pinned against the dryers. Carter laughed, knocking the shank from dean's hand as he squeezed dean's throat.

"Oh, this is rich. Castiel's bitch trying to gank me?" Carter glanced him up and down. "Pathetic." Dean struggled to get free as he cried out feeling a small ice pick slowly being pressed into his side. "Did he tell you how I did it? Did he tell you he was there? How he watched me torture her? His beautiful blue eyes full of tears? God. I can imagine it." The man bit his own lip happily. "Cops came in and cut our fun short...before I could have my fun with him. My one that got away...but I've been blessed with a second chance...I wonder how he tastes-"

Dean slammed his head into his, Carter stumbled back holding his broken nose as Dean pulled the ice pick from his side. Dean grunted in pain as blood started pouring to the floor, but that wasn't his main concern. Bolting to Carter, he tackled him to the ground, wasting no time stabbing the ice pick into his head repeatedly till there was no movement in the man under him.

Dean panted rubbing his bruised throat, he stood weakly, tossing the ice pick to the floor. Too much evidence, too much of his blood. Dean looked down at his bloody hands, before starting to strip his orange jump suit, moving to a washing machine quickly he started the cycle washing his hands clean as water cleaned the empty compartment.

Dean cleaned himself of blood, pushing a bit of cloth into his wound trying to stop the bleeding, before he got on a clean jumpsuit. Shoving Carter's body into a dryer, he turned it on before moving to clean the blood from the floor, using a couple jumpsuits and towels. When the floor was cleaned and bleached, he shoved them into a washer with bleach before starting them. Dean stumbled out of the laundry room, panting and out of it as he found his way back to the cell. Collapsing against the cell toilet he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and his vision darkened letting the darkness take him.

 

 

 

Dean groaned tiredly as he sat up, somehow had been placed in Castiel's bed. Must be good news he wasn't in the infirmary. Did they know he did it? He was normally so good at just getting rid of someone and having it be done. No witnesses and no body, but normally these we planned this was half a plan on steroids. He should of had back up, he should have someone else see through it. Dean was just so ANGRY he had to see him dead. What he had done to castiel, how he had made castiel lose the one person who meant the world to them.

His eyes scanned the empty cell, his body half out of it as he looked through the dark room, glancing up as he rubbed his head. God feeling like he had a nasty hangover more then just been stabbed in the gut. Wait, if he wasn't in the infirmary why hadn't he bled to death? He pulled up his shirt examining the wound, sewn up with dental floss and covered with a pillow case wrap.

"So you live after all." Castiel asked from the window moving to make sure his stitches had stayed. "Careful, don't break it open."

"Castiel?" Dean moaned in pain as Castiel pulled out an apple and other food from his pockets.

"Snuck this out, thought you might be hungry." Castiel pushed the foods into dean's hand.

"Castiel." Dean repeated but castiel cut him off.

"I...I know what you did." Castiel breathed out as Dean instantly shut up. They avoided their gazes before Castiel slowly moved to look at him. "....Thank you." Castiel stated as he looked back down at his hands. "...It....was...nice of you to confront him...but Dean you should be careful. It was stupid and dangerous."

"I-I know...I just-" Dean tried to explain.

"I mean, someone killed him today, what if you had gotten in the middle of that?" Castiel stated seriously.

"...what?" Dean blinked in confusion.

"Seriously, Dean. You must remember there are criminals in here. Look, not everyone is innocent like you. You can't just confront criminals." Castiel stated as Dean slowly absorbed what castiel told him.

"...Castiel. I killed him." Dean stated extremely confused, stating it slowly to the oblivious man who blinked at him. " I killed Carter....Don't you get it yet cas? I'm a murderer. I'm actually the hitman to a very powerful crime family and that's the reason I got up. Not you. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you before...but I'm telling you now." Castiel was quiet for a long time before Castiel busted up laughing.

"Good one." Castiel laughed.

"I'm serious." Dean stated in disbelief as castiel laughed loudly before Dean sighed giving up. Beautiful innocent naive oblivious castiel. Dean softly smiled at him, before he moved to straddle him. Castiel's laughter cut off short as blush formed his cheeks, as Dean lightly pushed him down.

"D-Dean?" Castiel choked out staring up at Dean.

"...Dont ever change." Dean breathed sadly, lovingly as he slid his hand down castiel's cheek before slowly leaning down and kissed him softly. Dean felt Castiel's hands slowly move to meet his waist as they kissed, the kiss becoming more heated with each passing moment. Dean wasn't going to lie, the feel of castiel starting to harden under him, the pressure sliding against his inner thigh. He couldn't help but be so fucking entranced by the innocent little nerd.

Dean could feel himself start to harden, nipping at castiel's lips who innocently opened them with a moan, god, his fucking moans were killing Dean. Dean took his chance, sliding his tongue against castiel's who could barely function under his touch. Castiel pushed up to sit up, needing more, gripping Dean's face as they kissed all tongue and teeth.

The kiss broke when Dean rocked himself against castiel, who broke the kiss with a loud moan. Castiel covered his mouth with his hands in surprise, as he looked up with dean so innocently, his mind must have been going one hundred miles a minute. Dean panted softly against him, slowly taking his time to remove castiel's fingers from covering his mouth. Castiel softly watched him, as Dean slid his hand against castiel's cheek, which castiel happily leaned into. Dean leaned in capturing castiel's lips in a hard kiss. Castiel kissed back into it instantly, letting out a muffled moan as Dean slowly rocked his hips against castiels.

Dean was surprised how into it the innocent man had become, one hand had fallen onto dean's hip after a bit, and every time dean rocked castiel would pull his hip harder into his groin. Gripping Dean's jump suit with need as their tongues moved against each other needingly. Dean's hands moved to castiel's jumpsuit, that had the top half hanging loosely from his hips, sliding his hands down to castiel's erection pulling it from his underwear and jumpsuit. Castiel broke the kiss panting, as he looked down at his erection, Dean softly pushed him back on the bed. Dean got off castiel to take off his jumpsuit, reaching up to his secret pillow stash pulling out lube. Which sam must have put in there as a joke, or to sell, but Dean was glad for it.

Once Dean's lower half was free, he straddled castiel again, who instantly moved to hold his hips. Watching dean nervously, blushing ear to ear a giant red mess of emotions.

"D-Dean?" Castiel managed to choke out, but the lube slid down his hard cock, and castiel closed his eyes in a moan.

"Shhh." Dean smiled softly sliding his hand down castiel's cock rubbing the lube sparingly on castiel. Castiel panted softly looking into dean's eyes, his gaze never left dean, his eyes were so blue dean thought they could drown in them. When the lube was applied, Dean softly moved over castiel's cock which castiel couldn't help but watch, his hands on Dean's hips as Castiel helped lower Dean on his cock.

Dean let out a grunt, as Castiel's eyes went from watching dean slid onto his cock, to dean's face, then back. When Dean had completely taken castiel in, dean gasped a moan.

"Dean..." Castiel breathed out, softly taking Dean's hands and holding them in his hands. Castiel waited for Dean to continue kissing each finger and enjoying the feel of sex for the first time. Dean was no virgin, but god, at this moment he only wanted to remember this moment. How beautiful castiel's eyes looked in the movement, the many faces Castiel made when dean started to move. God, watching castiel swallow down every moan and pant, keeping it down as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Watching Dean roll his hips, Castiel slid his hands up and down Dean's sides affectionately. Dean leaned down kissing any bit of castiel's skin he could function to take in.

Listening to castiel's rapid breathing and quiet moans, god, castiel was a mess under him. Letting Dean touch him, need him, feel him completely, his body submissive to the man that rode him. Castiel was so beautiful, innocent and naive...Dean read a story about a person like him before...a little girl in a red cape...in the end, did that make Dean himself the wolf...?

Castiel slid a hand up affectionately stroking dean's cheek, as Dean looked at the beautiful man under him. Dean leaned into it as he rocked a bit rougher, castiel gasped and bit his lip. Castiel closing his eyes as he got close, but Dean continued to watch castiel making the beautiful faces before he started to cum hard into dean. Dean let out a breathy moan, as he felt his own orgasm hit. Spilling warm cum over castiel's chest, he held his breath till he had completely finished. Sliding off castiel, he moved to lay next to him, Castiel enjoying the aftermath of his first sexual experience a gigantic smile on his face as Dean looked at him sadly.

Wasn't the wolf the end of the little girl?

Castiel turned to look at him, smiling deeply and giggling softly, as he kissed Dean happily. Which Dean returned with need, holding castiel to his body as Castiel breathed against his lips.

"I love you." Castiel breathed into the kiss, kissing him repeatedly. " I love you so much, Dean."

"...I love you too." Dean breathed out sadly, Castiel oblivious as always smiled at him lovingly before pulling him into a hard kiss, Dean kissing back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean - Next Day**

 

 

Dean sat at the visitor section, waiting for his visitor to arrive, he stared at the phone on the other side of the glass. When his brother came in, looking confused Dean smiled at him softly ushering him to the phone on his side. Sam sat down, making himself comfortable before picking up the phone.

"I haven't made progress on your case, Dean." Sam sighed as Dean looked at him sadly, holding his phone to his ear.

"...I actually need to ask you for a favor..." Dean said sadly, as Sam looked concerned, listening to dean had to say.

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel - One week later**

 

Dean pressed castiel against the wall, out of the camera's view as he left beautiful hickeys against Castiel's bare neck. Castiel smiled affectionately, as he held Dean's hands. Just loving the affection. Dean and him have...become so close. God, Did castiel have a boyfriend? Castiel blushed in realization, as he blushed burying his face into dean's neck.

"What?" Dean laughed.

"...We're together...aren't we...? Boyfriends?" Castiel blushed harder as Dean started to laugh, moving to kiss his blushing cheeks.

"You are just getting this now, and not before I gave you head in the shower?" Dean laughed, as Castiel went deep red, before pulling Dean into a hard kiss. Dean smiled into the kiss, just enjoying the taste of Castiel, when a loud bang made them separate.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak?" The guard glanced them both over, but made no comment on what he saw them doing.

"That's me." Castiel blinked as he was handed two papers and the guard ushered him to follow. 

"Follow me." The man spoke, Castiel sighed, not bothering to look at the papers and looked at Dean wishing he didn't have to go alone.

"Can we have a second?" Dean asked as the guard nodded looking away as Dean pulled castiel into a hard and needy kiss. Castiel was taken back by how...longing it was. Like Dean was scared Castiel would never come back. "I love you so much, don't forget that."

"Dean." Castiel laughed as he pulled back. "I won't. I'll be right back, silly." but dean wouldn't let him go.

"Tell me you love me." Dean begged sadly. "....please."

"I love you." Castiel stated confused as the guard grabbed castiel's arm pulling him away. Castiel couldn't take his eyes off Dean as he was pulled away till he rounded the corner and Dean was no longer in sight.

 

 

"Here." The Officer stated. "Your belongings." Castiel couldn't process what was going on, holding onto his belongings tightly, as the officer herded him towards the front doors.

"What's going on?" Castiel choked out confused, as the officer handed him a check. "W-Why are you giving me my stuff? Why did you give me a check? I-I want to see Dean."

"Don't you get it yet, retard?" The officer laughed. "You are being released." Castiel was taken back, he had four years on his sentence.

"I-I still have time for my crime! I was sentenced for four years!" Castiel cried out upset as they started to lead him towards the van.

"You got yourself a good lawyer kid. Sam Winchester? The best." The guard held castiel's arm.

"W-Winchester?" Castiel choked out putting two and two together, as his eyes fell onto Dean who watched him from the gate. "W-What did you do?! Dean!" Castiel started to cry, as he struggled. Dean looked away unable to look at him. "I DON'T WANT TO GO! DEAN! DEAN, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

Castiel sobbed loudly as he was put into the van, Dean held strong till the sound of the van driving away made him collapse to his knees sobbing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Ten years later - Dean**

 

Dean held his clothes, softly touching the fabric with his fingers, as the beep signaled the front doors were unlocked for him. His sentence of thirty five years had been shortened and worked over by Sam, Who got him ten after a miracle. Dean smiled softly to himself, as he stared down at the floor happily taking in the first steps to freedom. Scratching his beard that he had maintained enough not to look like a caveman, his years in prison weren't too bad. Just lonely.

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he stood their face to the sun. Dean was free.

"Your ride should be here." The warden stated, as he shook Dean's hand.

"I'll put a good for you with my father." Dean stated. "Thank you for making my stay comfortable."

"No problem, sir." The warden smiled as they let go. Dean gave him a soft smile, before walking the long dirt road towards the road. Dean lightly kicked a rock as he went, something he took great happiness in. It's odd the things you take advantage of locked up, Dean softly wiped a couple tears that fell from his eyes. He looked up expecting to see Sam, but...his eyes fell onto Castiel who leaned against a old car. Smiling at him as he stood up right, both unmoving for a long time.

"Castiel?" Dean choked out as tears filled his eyes, Castiel felt tears pour down his face as he ran to him. Slamming him into a tight hug, as Castiel cupped his face sobbing loudly, just touching him. This was real. This was Castiel. Castiel pulled him into a hard kiss, needingly holding him, shaking under his touch. This was real. Dean kissed back, holding Castiel so tight he thought he snap him in half both sobbing and laughing refusing to let one another go.

Together, they found home.

 

 

 

**The end.**


End file.
